


Turncoat

by TaraInNotRed



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, It's gonna be commin out your ears., SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraInNotRed/pseuds/TaraInNotRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Locus and Felix's betrayal, Kimball decides she needs to have a heart to heart with Doyle about turncoats and doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turncoat

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Toadflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toadflame/pseuds/Toadflame) in the [RvB_Fic_War](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/RvB_Fic_War) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Listen up! Your team's just been assigned someone new, and they have information that is just the thing to end this war! What? No, they're undercover, they're just WEARING the other team's armor, they're on our side!
> 
> Yes, I'm sure! What do you mean they have a weapon at the back of my head?
> 
> **Prompt:** Write a fic about a friend turned enemy, or enemy turned friend.

In the New Republic, traitors weren’t uncommon. Who wouldn’t want the comparatively cushy life of a Federal Army soldier? Some stuck to their guns, but there were those who chose comfort over ideals. Kimball understood that in war, there were always going to be people who traded sides. Some betrayals hurt more than others.

Felix's backstab was like a cold shower, completely unexpected and at the most inconvenient time. It shook things up, especially with the revelations about the truth behind the war. When the New Republic and Federal Armies joined together, things were tense. There were people who had left the New Republic for the Feds that some still held grudges against.

It was clear to Vanessa though, that the Federal soldiers weren’t used to betrayal. Locus’ turncoat had them shaky, uneasy, and unwilling to trust anyone. She could see it in Doyle, how hard it had hit him. He was obviously trying his best to be the soldier he wasn’t, to stay strong for his men, but it wasn’t working.

He was doubting himself and every decision he had ever made. That wasn’t uncommon after something as monumental as what had happened, but he was letting it get to him. He was letting his doubt affect him as a leader, and if he kept on like that, it would end poorly for them all.

Kimball decided she’d talk to him about it, try and get him to get his act together. She might not like it, but they were working together now in order to save everyone on Chorus.

When she happened upon him alone in the control room she decided now was as good a time as any. “Doyle,” Kimball said, getting his attention and walking to stand beside him.

“Ah, Kimball, what can I do for you?” Doyle asked, ever the polite gentleman.

“You’re doubting yourself,” She stated, turning to look at him.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’m not,” Doyle began, before sensing that now was not the time to be prideful and try to save face, “I.… Yes, I am. Is it that obvious?”

“Yes, it is,” She began, “You’ve let your doubt affect your leadership skills. I can’t get the Federal Army to do anything without you. You need to get your head together, Doyle, for all our sakes.”

“I know, I know,” He said, sighing heavily, “I’m just…. I’m not cut out for all of this. I thought I could trust Locus, but I was wrong. If I was wrong about that, how many other things might I have been wrong about?”

Kimball sighed and took off her helmet so she could look her companion in the eyes. She waited for Doyle to do the same and once he did she started talking.

“Look, I know betrayal can be hard to deal with,“ She began, “It’s only natural to have some doubt. But the thing is, this might be your first betrayal, but it won’t be your last. Like it or not, chances are that even as we speak there are turncoats in our midst.”

She sighed again, setting down her helmet and looking out one of the control room windows. “We all thought we knew who to trust, and we were all wrong. Things are going to be stressful for a while, and that’s why you and I need to keep our heads,“ She said, turning to him again, “We can not afford to let our doubt to keep us from making decisions. We’re going to make mistakes because we’re human, but we also get up and keep going because we’re human.”

“I….” Doyle began, not quite sure what to say. Things between him and the leader of the New Republic had been tense at best, so he was unsure how to react.

“You’re right, Kimball, my behavior as of late has not been befitting of a General. I apologies,” He finally responded, hoping his sincerness carried in his voice, “I will do my best to do better in the future.”

“Good,” Kimball said with a small smile on her face. She put her helmet back on and turned to leave. Before she could get out the door though, a voice stopped her.

“Vanessa?” Doyle called out to her.

“Yes?” She said, turning back to him.

“Thank you,” He responded simply.

“You’re welcome, Donald,” She replied softly, before finally leaving.

Things would be tense between the Federal and New Republic armies for quite a bit of time, and some betrayals would be hard to get over. But the two Generals would remain strong for their troops, despite their differences. They had to, if they wanted to win this war.

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty short, but I think it's pretty cute. It's also just fluff. It's like cotton candy, careful it'll rot your teeth after a few years. But really I just love these two, I'd love to see something like this happen in the show.
> 
> Anyways, as always leave a comment if you like, I'd love to here from you.
> 
> And again, let me know if I missed any tags that should have been there. I'll be more then happy to add them.


End file.
